The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Chrysanthemum plant, botanically known as Chrysanthemum×morifolium and referred to by the name ‘Tatyana’.
The new Chrysanthemum was discovered and selected by the Inventor in a controlled environment in 's-Gravenzande, The Netherlands, as a naturally-occurring whole plant mutation of the Chrysanthemum cultivar Anastasia, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 13,550. The new plant was discovered within a population of plants of the cultivar Anastasia and was selected on the basis of its unique green-colored ray florets.
Asexual reproduction of the new Chrysanthemum by terminal cuttings in 's-Gravenzande, The Netherlands since May, 2003, has shown that the unique features of this new Chrysanthemum are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.